Love, War, and a Very Involved Tactician
by BoriBam
Summary: It's a RavenLucius fan fic. There's also a bit of implied yaoi, too. [yaoi, RavenLucius]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, I'd be able to beat my rivals in the Battle Arena for once. TT

Warnings: this fic contains yaoi (boy's love). Don't like, don't read. NO FLAMMING. …you have been warned…

--Love, War, and a Very Involved Tactician--

Chapter One-- Luca

Purple robes, jet black hair, pale blue eyes- not your average tactician, Luca. He carried maps, books, quills, ink- everything your ordinary, normal tactician owned. Luca, however, was very different from the norm.

He sat in his tent, a map scrolled out in front of him. Small pins held the corners down on a table as a slender finger moved across the parchment. He looked up as he heard the flap of his tent open, several strands of his shoulder-length hair falling in front of those icy-yet-warm blue eyes.

"…Can I help you, Matthew?" Came Luca's calm voice as he pushed the strands behind an ear. The crimson-caped thief looked at the tactician before coming further into the tent.

"You said you wanted to see me." The thief replied, walking over to the wooden table, looking down at the sitting tactician.

Luca nodded, smiling softly.

"Ah, yes. There's something I wanted you to do for me." Luca said, standing up, looking at Matthew more seriously now. "I understand you're a spy for Lord Hector, correct?" Luca didn't even wait for the thief's reply. "If you have some free time, I want you to find me something." Matthew blinked slightly, looking at the taller man as he came over next to him.

"Sure, anything for the master tactician." Matthew said, grinning slightly. This seemed to humor the man, seeing as he chuckled slightly.

"I like that sense of dedication you have, Matthew." The tactician smiled again, placing a hand on Matthew's shoulder.

--

The next day the group had arrived at Badon, seeking passage to Valor, the Dread Isle. Everyone knew the ways of their faithful tactician mostly by now. He was careful, calm, and always thinking of every upcoming second. The time while in Pherea when the journey had begun, it seemed near impossible. If Hector hadn't shown up at that time, they would have suffered dearly. Serra's staff helped marvelously, too. When they entered Laus and had to face the marquess's son, Eric, they managed to pull it off safely even with the pirates coming onto mainland. And when they had to protect the throne of the same land, the tactician planned it perfectly so, with minor casualties, that at the end of the battle they had overthrown their enemy.

Now, in the Badon Port, his skills were once more being tested, under different circumstances, however.

--To Be Continued—

Read, enjoy, and review! I'm gonna keep writing this no matter what ya'll think, anyway, so nyah!

Yes, very weird tactician, I know. Luca was a random name I picked in the beginning of it all (game-wise). No yaoi yet, but the title implies something


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only Luca. The rest I no own.

Warnings: see chapter one.

--Love, War, and a Very Involved Tactician--

Chapter Two-- Battle

The pirates were enough, but those four unknown units?! That pushed Luca's nerves to the edge. He had only brought a limited number of troops, and most weren't very experienced. He had Matthew find some information about this town, and knew there was an arena, so he'd have some of the lesser-experienced train. That might not have been his best idea, but he knew what he was doing. Florina, however, didn't pay enough attention whilst in the arena and had left the battle with a loss. Somehow she had managed to keep her life, and she was healed immediately and sent back in. Twice in a row, she lost, the second time not as fortunate.

There was some mourning, and some even had guilty hearts, but Luca urged them forward. A few conversations were achieved among the units, some not as pleasant as others.

Once on the ship, more conversations went around. Luca paid close attention to them, listening intently as Marcus spoke with Eliwood and Raven with Lucius. Marcus and Eliwood's conversation didn't interest him as much as Raven and Lucius's did.

"Lord Raymond…" Lucius's soft vice spoke to the recently promoted mercenary.

"Still here, Lucius? I can't stand loiterers." Raven replied, looking harshly at the quiet monk. "If you're not going home, then go march with the rearguard."

Now since when did Raven have the authority to tell Luca's units what to do? The tactician made his way over towards the two, stopping momentarily before moving behind the mast to listen more.

"I have nowhere to go home to… If I did, it would be House Cornwell." Lucius looked as f he were about to shed tears.

"However, there is no House Cornwell, not anymore. I've told you that you may leave whenever you wish many times now."

"And I have told you many, many times… that you should quit this revenge, Lord Raymond."

"Silence!" Luca flinched, hearing Raven's brusque word. "Must you keep bringing that up?"

"Yes! Let me speak my mind for the last time! Lord Raymond, you are not someone who should dwell on revenge!"

"What do you know of it!?" Did Raven have to be so load? The troops of the enemy ships could probably hear them below deck!

"I know you better than you know yourself now, Lord Raymond. I have been with you ever since you were small!" Now that got Luca's attention. "Always, you say things to jab and jibe at me… But in the end, there is always care in your heart! You haven't changed as much as you think!"

"Lucius, be quiet!" How close Lucius's name was to his own, Luca thought, having thought he heard Raven say his named. That would mean Luca had been found out.

"I will not! I--will--not! Why do you pretend you are a different person?" AB blood type? The tactician thought to himself, catching himself before snickering. "I will not leave nor will I be quiet until you explain. If I bother you so, then leave me where you may!" Man, you sure did have to know what they were talking about in order to not take their words the wrong way… "Ignore me now and forevermore!"

"… …Fine. Relax…I hear you. Like a child, you are…"

"… …"

"You're older than me! Have you forgotten that, too?" Really? Lucius is older than Raven? …He sure didn't look it…

"…Sorry. I apologize."

"You…scared me there."

"Huh?" Yeah, huh?

"You're like… You're my last family. Priscilla is… I should not think of that, should I…" Think of what? I wanna know! "I was scared to lose the last of my family."

"… … …I…I didn't…"

"That's why I wanted to keep you away from the battle. …But is seems I spoke to harshly. I'm sorry.

"Lord Raymond…!"

Luca peered around the corner in time to see Lucius embrace Raven, the brunette returning the embrace as the blonde cried softly on his chest. Luca cleared his throat slightly, walking from around behind the mast and over to them.

"Hey you two, break it up. We're on a battle field." Luca was right. He knew he was right. THEY knew he was right. Luca, basically, was always right.

Blushing slightly, the upper-class merc released Lucius, taking his sword in hand and turning on his heel and returning to the battle at hand.

Lucius stood there, clenching a Light tome in one hand, the other hand placed over the small embroidery on the collar of his robes, a few tears still in his eyes. Luca saw this and leaned over his shoulder.

"Go with him. …You're his good luck charm, after all." Lucius jumped slightly, looking over his shoulder at the tactician.

"E-excuse me…?" He said in slight alarm.

"Remember what I said, and go. Fight beside him; fight with him." Luca smiled softly before turning and instructing the troops further. Lucius stood there for a moment more before rushing off to fight beside Raven.

--To Be Continued—

Man, that support conversation was a pain in the butt to type. And reading it for the second time made me realize how awkward a couple parts are. o.O

This one's longer than the last one, and there's some implied yaoi-ness here yay!

Read, review, and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer/warnings: see chapter one

Bonus Warnings: slight OoC, sorreh… I have not yet FULLY completed the game (support convos and sound tracks still missing)

--Love, War, and a Very Involved Tactician--

Chapter 3--Arrival

Hey finally reached the shores of the Dread Isle. This time, there was plenty of fog to hide the enemies they knew were lurking there. Luca had placed Matthew at the front, depending on the spy a lot lately. They fought this battle with easy. Erk had recently become a Sage, so that made things a bit easier on the party.

After getting some useful information from the dying nomad Uhai, the company made for the rotted tree.

--

That night, the tents had all been set up close. Luca's tent was in the center, and the tents with stronger fighters were placed on the outskirts. This was his means of defense at night, and most likely they would not be attacked. If they were ambushed, Luca had full confidence in his troops.

The tactician was in his tent, charting a new map on a piece of parchment pinned to the wooden table. Matthew sat in the corner of the tent, inspecting what looked like a white feather, no doubt some treasure he had swiped off of some one.

Luca looked up at Matthew once, smiling a bit at the boy's curiosity in the feather before he returned to his map.

"So, what exactly did you want me to find for you again?" Matthew asked, looking over at Luca now.

"I like you, Matthew," Luca started, now going into detail with the map, "you're quite the remarkable unit." Matthew kept quiet, comprehending Luca's words. "You can see through mist and fog and night… I suppose all thieves can do that, though. But there's a unique something about you: you're cunning." Matthew cocked his head slightly, as if to question what the tactician said. "You're not afraid to state what's on your mind, either." Luca added, looking at the currently quiet thief. Matthew nodded slightly.

"Where's this going, anyway?" Matthew questioned, standing up.

"Sit back down." Luca commanded, Matthew hesitating before complying. "…You're also obedient. To me, at any rate. Almost like a hound...but you're too sly for a hound. You're more like a fox. …I've thought up a brilliant nickname for you." Luca said, smiling his cunning smile.

"Nickname?"

"Yes. The Crimson Fox – I see you dart across the battle field with such speed; all I see is a blur of your crimson cloak. You're like a fox dashing from danger, only you rush into the fray." Matthew nodded slightly, looking up from the ground that he had been inspecting only to meet Luca's eyes with his own, their faces only breast away.

Luca soon straightened himself, looking at the tent wall behind him.

"Go get some rest, Matthew. We have an important day ahead of us, I'm sure." Matthew stood up. Nodding before leaving the tent and going to Merlinus to drop the Swift Wing off with him.

--

Elsewhere in the camp, Lucius was sitting quietly in his and Raven's tent, reading a book by the light of the moon, all the while pondering what Luca had said to him.

"…The tactician's never wrong… He whispered, assuring himself.

"What about the tactician?" Raven's voice sounded as the brunette lifted the tent flap. Lucius looked up at him with gentle, blue eyes, noticing that Raven's hair was wet. It wasn't raining, obviously. He must have found a river and washed off. Ever since his promotion the tactician had been using him a lot more.

"Oh, nothing," Lucius said, smiling softly up at Raven, "just talking to myself." Raven nodded, coming into the tent and putting his broadsword and shield in a corner, as well as his boots and trench coat and belt.

He went over to his bedroll, lying down and ready for sleep. Lucius spoke up.

"Lord Raymond, may I ask you something?" Lucius spoke softly, marking the page in his book and closing it, walking over next to Raven and sitting down next to him.

"Hmm?" Was Raven's only response.

"…Do you think I'm your good luck charm?"

"What?" Raven sat up, looking at the monk.

"Do you?" Lucius persisted, wanting an answer.

"…I guess. I mean, I do fight better when you're around." Lucius nodded, smiling softly.

"Thank you." He said, before going to his own bedroll and lying down. Raven soon lied back down, listening to the silence of the night before sleep found them both.

--To Be Continued--

Yesh, Luca ish teh creepy tactician x.x But we all gotta love him. He helped bring you RavenLucius slash!! Well, actually, I brought it to you, but meh… still good. I promise you, more slash is on its way!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers/Warnings: Check previous chapters TT

--

The next day the group was up with haste. Matthew had gone ahead as a scout and had recently returned with news of the rotted tree. Having just arrived, the party soon face themselves with another battle.

Matthew was sent to further scout the area and report back to Luca if he found anything. For some reason Luca wanted to keep Matthew around him a lot. Raven, Erk, and Marcus were at the front line, Lucius as well. Other units remained behind to guard the back or Merlinus.

The battle was going wonderfully, until a magic seal came about. Erk and Lucius were useless where the seal was effective. Erk remained behind now, but stayed put incase anyone returned in need of a quick staff healing. Lucius stayed with Raven.

Raven was sent to fight Aion so they could move on. Aion was left defenseless, but Raven wasn't at the best of his game. He managed to pull of this task, breathing heavily as he watched the wicked Sage's body fall limp to the ground. He whipped the blood of his blade on the grass. He turned to look at Lucius only to see his face pale with horror.

"I thought you'd be used to this by now, Lucius." Raven said, calmly walking over to the petrified monk.

"I-I…" Lucius looked as if he were about to collapse.

"I only managed to pull this off because you were here." Raven said, now standing directly in front of the blonde-haired monk. The monk just smiled softly, managing a soft laugh before gently snaking his arms around Raven's waist. Raven was shocked at first, but soon returned Lucius's smile before gently lifting the man's chin and closing the space between the two, sharing a gentle kiss with him.

"That's because I'm your good luck charm, remember?" Lucius whispered before leaning up to kiss Raven again.

Erk, who had remained close on the outskirts of the sealed area, saw the actions of the two men, jumping when he heard an unexpected voice in his ear.

"It would be rude to interrupt them, don't you think?" Luca's soft voice spoke. Erk spun on his heal to look at Luca.

"It's wrong." Erk hissed.

"Oh? I'm sure you'll come to change your mind eventually. Listen to your tactician." Luca grinned before looking up. "Seize the gate! We cannot be far!" Luca commanded, walking off into the field, Erk staring after him.

--To Be Continued--

Sorry for the shortness, ran outa ideas. But look! RavenLucius slash! cough and some slightly implied LucaMatthew slash… cough If you want LucaMatthew slash, it'll all depend on the reviews I get


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer/Warnings: see previous chapter

--

Love, War, and a Very Involved Tactician

Chapter Five: A Night at Badon--

There was too much depression going around. Matthew was mourning over the loss of Leila, and Eliwood was mourning over the loss of his father. Hector and Lyn had attempted to cheer him up, but decided it better to give him some privacy. With Ninian and Nils safely in their company, as well as a newly recruited thief by the name of Legault, some things were looking up.

In the inn, Matthew was sitting at a table propping his head up with his hands. Luca was standing there with the young thief, a hand placed comfortingly on Matthew's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, Matthew." Luca whispered in the thief's ear. Matthew just seemed to ignore him. Luca sighed before massaging his shoulders. "Trust me, everything will be just fine."

Matthew looked over his shoulder at the tactician doubtingly.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, before feeling his head being gently tilted up.

"Just trust your faithful tactician, ok?" Luca smiled, stroking the side of Matthew's face. It was then that the sound of rushed footsteps caught his attention. He turned away from Matthew to see Eliwood rush down stairs. "…Lord Eliwood, is there something wrong?"

"Trouble." Was Eliwood's quick response before the young lord rushed out of the inn, Luca and Matthew following after him instantly.

"Honestly, how many ambushes are we going to fall subject to?" Luca complained, crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright: Matthew, Legault, position yourselves there; Raven, Lucius, Marcus, at the front. Lyn, stay close to Hector. Eliwood, stay with Marcus. Erk, Priscilla, stay back with Merlinus." At that point, Ninian rushed out to meet them. She and Luca argued only a bit before Luca permitted her to help them out.

They had their first encounter with poison weapons, but managed to keep their ground, as well as their lives. The battle wasn't that long, and they somehow managed to defeat the leader of this ambush.

--To Be Continued--

Ok, this was the shortest one, I know. I'm sorry. The reason I cut it off so short was because I'm writing a sequel to this. It's going to be way better, trust me. This was my first fic, so from now on, everything is going to be better. Trust. Me.


End file.
